


Complications

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami faces some pregnancy complications brought on by stress from the paparazzi. Joe worries non-stop.





	Complications

Rami starts feeling sick shortly after the trouble with the paparazzi.

At first he thinks the morning sickness has come back. His doctor said sometimes it happens in the third trimester. But then he starts feeling tired all the time. More so than usual. It’s not just feeling tired either. He’s pale and faint. He has no appetite and he feels unusually weak. He’s starting to lose weight too.

Joe hovers around Rami worriedly. He’s put off a couple meetings for his own writing projects because he’s so worried.

Ever since the paparazzi invaded their privacy, Joe’s been on edge. Rami has been more stressed than normal. He tosses and turns in bed at night. Joe doesn’t want to nag or worry too much, but he can’t help it.

His searches online for the reasons behind Rami’s new symptoms don’t lead to anything good. All the possible pregnancy complications scare Joe more than anything. He wants his husband and babies safe and healthy.

Once again he curses the paparazzi. This is their fault.

“We should see the doctor,” Joe says. 

“I’m fine. Just tired,” Rami says. He’s laying in their bed on his back, his hands resting over his stomach protectively.

“This is more than that,” Joe says gently. 

Rami sighs. “I just need a good night’s sleep. That’s all.”

Joe looks at him doubtfully. 

~~~~~

Rami is unable to sleep. He can barely keep food down.

He looks absolutely miserable. 

“The stress isn’t good for the babies, I know,” Rami says. “But I can’t help it.”

He and Joe attempted to go outside today. They made it as far as one of the stores they planned to shop at before being accosted by paparazzi.

They never had this much trouble with the paparazzi before. They had them hounding them briefly when they got married. And shortly after Rami won the Oscars.

But this has been ridiculous. It’s worse than ever. They apparently all want pictures of Rami while he’s pregnant.

Even their nicely worded social media plea hadn’t helped matters. 

“I don’t want to hide away in the house for the rest of the pregnancy,” Rami says.

“I don’t want that either,” Joe agrees. “But you can’t spend the next couple months feeling this bad either. It’s not healthy.”

Rami glares at him. “I know that.”

“Let’s just spend the next week taking it easy,” Joe says. 

Sami has agreed to fly out to help them with some things. Joe’s brother and sister have also offered to run errands or stop by. They have a lot of helping hands. A lot of people willing to help them avoid the paparazzi.

Joe hopes that puts an end to it. He hopes that it means Rami will be able to go back to his normal routine. That he won’t have to worry about any of this anymore and can enjoy the remaining months of his pregnancy.

~~~~~

Joe waits it out for two more days. It’s two days of Rami being grumpy and tired. 

It doesn’t help that those two days see a couple new stories about Rami’s pregnancy online.

Joe’s done his best to avoid those stories. They make him so angry. They just make Rami even more depressed, which makes Joe even angrier.

“‘If the paparazzi are like this now, they’re going to be even worse once the babies are born.” Rami says.

Joe hugs him, hands on Rami’s bump. He presses a hand flat against his stomach. He smiles when he feels one of the babies move.

“We’ll figure something out. I won’t let them harass you or the babies.”

“You can’t stop all the paparazzi,” Rami says.

“I can try,” Joe decides.

He tries to keep Rami’s mind off it. He suggests finishing up the nursery. Or picking out names. The weeks keep passing quickly and they still haven’t even really talked about names.

There are so many things they need to prepare. So many different things they need to still buy or consider. But all Rami’s time is spent worrying about the paparazzi. And All Joe’s time is spent worrying about Rami.

It’s a lose-lose situation over what should be the happiest weeks of their lives. Joe hates it.

~~~~~

It’s when he starts getting seriously sick throughout the day that Joe puts his foot down.

He finds Rami puking in the bathroom. It doesn’t seem like the normal morning sickness he had at the beginning of his pregnancy. It’s worse, somehow. 

“I think you were right,” Rami says after. 

Joe’s helped him onto the bed. He fetches a cold cloth and lays it over Rami’s forehead. Rami looks horrible. Pale and sweaty, trembling with fatigue.

“Let’s go see the doctor,” Joe suggests. “Please, Rami. It’ll make you feel better. It’ll make me stop worrying. I want to make sure you and the babies are okay.”

“Okay,” Rami agrees.

He’s quiet as Joe helps him into the car. He doesn’t even say anything as Joe keeps sending him worried looks throughout the drive. And then again while they’re in the waiting room. Joe had called ahead this time to tell the doctor they were coming. They have a private back entrance that the paparazzi can’t access.

The doctor takes some blood and does some tests. Rami’s hold Joe’s hand as they wait. Joe tries not to think about the worst case scenarios.

“It’s nothing bad,” the doctor tells them.

Joe lets out a huge sigh of relief. Rami looks close to tears. 

“I know you’ve been stressed,” she says sympathetically. “The stress has caused some anemia, which explains why you’ve been feeling so tired. It’s most likely the cause of the sickness as well. I’ve prescribed some supplements to help you out.”

They schedule a follow up appointment for next week. Joe clutches the list of instructions in his hand as they walk back out to the car. He’s so glad that it was nothing serious.

“I’m sorry for being stubborn,” Rami says once they’re home. “I should have listened to you.”

Joe kisses him gently. “It’s not your fault. We had other things to deal with. We can blame this all on the paparazzi.”

“I just want them to go away,” Rami says. He buries his head in Joe’s chest, sighing when Joe wraps his arms around him.

“I know.”

Joe kisses him again. “I want you and the babies happy and healthy.”

Rami snuggles up against his side. “I’ll try not to stress myself out anymore,” he says.

Joe smiles. “The only thing we should be stressing about is deciding on names.”

Rami laughs. “Agreed.” He reaches for one of the many baby name books they’ve bought but not yet read. He hands it to Joe. “No better time to start, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for more angst! I meant to write about them picking baby names but I can't decide on what they should call the babies!


End file.
